As human gene mapping has become increasingly complex, reliance on individual meetings focused around single chromosomes has taken on particular importance. The abilities of investigators to synthesize and collate many types of derived data from a variety of techniques and strategies is best accomplished by focused meetings at single venues. This proposal would fund the travel expenses of a group of investigators from the United States to the Second Annual Human Chromosome 4 Workshop to be held in Leiden, The Netherlands on June 12 and 13. 1992. This meeting will bring investigators up to date on new genes and clinical disorders mapped to this chromosome, synthesize and update currently available linkage maps, synthesize and evaluate current physical maps, and identify and make available newly identified resources for chromosome four including clone libraries (plasmid, phage, cosmid, YACs and so forth) and somatic cell and radiation hybrid panels. In addition, the two co-principal investigators, Dr. van Ommen and Dr. Murray, will update the genome database (GDB) at the conclusion of the meeting so that the most current and highest quality data can be made immediately available to the general scientific community. The bulk of the meeting will be funded out of applications currently under evaluation by the EEC and to local funding agencies at Leiden University. This proposal will pay for travel expenses of U.S. investigators to this meeting. Other ground-related expenses, including hotel and meals will be assumed either by the sponsoring agencies in Europe or by the individual investigators themselves.